headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sarita Malik
| aliases = | continuity = V | image = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2011 It is more likely that she actually died in 2010 since the second season of V picks up immediately after season 1, but until the chronology is firmly established in the series, the year of her death will correspond to when the episode first aired. | 1st appearance = V: There Is No Normal Anymore | actor = Rékha Sharma }} Sarita Malik is a fictional Federal agent and a recurring character on the 2009 iteration of the American science fiction television series V. Played by Canadian actress Rékha Sharma, she was introduced in the season one episode "There Is No Normal Anymore" and made a total of five appearances throughout season one. Biography Sarita Malik is an extraterrestrial and a member of the reptilian race commonly referred to as Visitors. She served under Supreme Commander Anna and was part of the First Wave of Visitors that arrived on Earth, publicly revealing their existence to humanity. Anna assigned Sarita Malik to work as a spy and had her infiltrate the FBI field office in New York City where she worked under section chief Paul Kendrick. Her true purpose was to learn what the humans knew about the Visitors and remove or edit information as it came in to keep the Visitors above suspicion. Her job within the FBI actually facilitated this objective as Kendrick assigned as part of a special task force to hunt down members of a resistance cell known as the Fifth Column. Ironically, the agent in charge of heading up this task force, Erica Evans, was secretly a member of the Fifth Column herself. Malik and Evans investigated a crime scene in which the bodies of three suspected Fifth Columnists were found lying on the floor. She learned that another man, Alex Caruso, was linked to this group and ordered Erica to track him down. Alex Caruso possessed a hard drive containing names of known Fifth Column members. The hard drive was recovered and Malik was able to glean information from it in her ongoing efforts to stop the Fifth Column. V: We Can't Win Later, Sarita manipulated evidence relating to a hoax shuttle accident in which the Fifth Column were blamed for the apparent deaths of human travelers. In truth, the bodies found on the shuttle that the Fifth Column destroyed were already dead prior to the incident. Despite this however, the hoax succeeded in turning public opinion against the Fifth Column. V: Hearts and Minds Notes & Trivia * The character of Sarita Malik was created by director Yves Simoneau and writers Scott Peters and Sam Egan based upon concepts originally developed by franchise creator Kenneth Johnson. * Sarita Malik was revealed to be a Visitor in the season one episode, "Hearts and Minds". * Malik is also the name of an augmented human featured in a three-part storyline in season four of Star Trek: Enterprise. * Actress Rekha Sharma is also known for playing Presidential Chief of Staff Tory Foster in the 2003 iteration of the sci-fi series Battlestar Galactica. See also External Links * * Sarita Malik at the V Wiki References ---- Category:V (2009)/Characters Category:2011/Character deaths Category:Secondary characters Category:Spies